


Teddy Girl

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hpsapphicappeal, F/F, First Kiss, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Party, Samhain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Ginny Weasley premieres a new haircut on Halloween. Pansy can’t look away.





	Teddy Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Samhain Love Fest 2018. Thanks for reading!

“Is that _Ginny Weasley_?” Draco said.

Pansy tried to see, but he was quite taller than her. “If it’s a ginger girl with nasty freckles, then it has to be.”

“Right,” he said, but something about his smile was off. He looked like he knew a secret.

They were at a Halloween party at Hogwarts. It’d been the talk of the school for a whole month. Students laughing about costumes, planning them, spending loads of Galleons to get the perfect look. The post-order shops had made a fortune, but those poor owls. 

All the excitement had been worth it, Pansy had to admit. The Great Hall looked fantastic. Glowing pumpkins hovered over their heads; they sang in unison when prompted by McGonagall or Snape. Above the dancefloor hung a ghostly canopy of glittery, nearly translucent fabric. Spiderwebs covered the banquet tables, shimmering in candlelight that flickered white, purple, and black. 

There were bats in little bowties and ghouls in fancy dress. Most of the professors had on their best robes; even Snape had exchanged his usual black robes with _blacker_ black robes. McGonagall looked very nice. Her robes were glittery and dark blue, and it looked like she had a constellation on her back. Big jewels studded the rim of her jaunty witches’ hat. 

The war was over. The Gryffindors had won and the Slytherins had somehow made it out alive. Snape was still recovering from the snake bites, but that didn’t stop him from being a huge dickhead to his classes. Pansy had two essays due for him on Monday. Two!

Pansy pushed through the crowd to glimpse Weasley. 

“Try not to drool!” Draco yelled to her back.

She stopped. There was Weasley, surrounded by other Gryffindors, but she didn’t look like herself. She had cut her hair.

“I don’t get it,” Pansy said, approaching the group.

Weasley caught sight of her and smiled. “Ah, Parkinson! Get over here.”

Pansy nodded to Potter and Longbottom; she repeated herself: “I don’t get it.”

“Get what?” Weasley said.

She looked Weasley up and down. “I don’t get the costume.”

For some reason, this made Potter howl with laughter. She glared at him. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh, nothing,” he said, wiping at his eyes. “Her costume is very famous among Muggles. Of course you wouldn’t get it.”

Weasley wore Muggle jeans with the bottoms rolled up and a jacket that was too big for her. Her hair was short with the sides greased back and her fringe left to fall into her eyes.

“I’m a Teddy Boy,” she said with another smile.

“A _what_?”

“Personally, I think she looks more like Elvis Presley,” Longbottom said.

“What’s that?” Pansy said.

Potter clapped him on the back. “You know about Muggle music?”

Longbottom nodded solemnly. “Gran _loves_ Elvis Presley. Also Ronnie Hilton.”

“Well, I don’t know who this Elvis bloke is, so I’m not him,” Weasley said.

Pansy couldn’t take her eyes off Weasley. “Is all your lovely hair really gone?”

“I’m afraid so.” Weasley nudged her with a shoulder. “Are you going to miss it, Parkinson?”

“Maybe,” Pansy said, smiling despite herself. 

“Want to dance?” Weasley asked bravely.

Pansy looked at the dancefloor. There were enough people dancing that she and Weasley wouldn’t be on display. “Sure,” she answered, her voice casual.

The ghost band with their ghost instruments strummed a rock’n’roll song. _Muggle music_ , Pansy’s mum called it, hating it. Pansy didn’t think it was Muggle. The lyrics were all about magic.

Pansy was a good dancer. So was Weasley. They rocked to the music, cool, very cool. They shimmied at the really good parts. They stared into each other’s eyes, and Pansy was mesmerized. 

“You have very pretty eyes,” Weasley said.

“Someone once told me they were the color of ice.”

“Ice? Merlin, no. They are the color of the ocean. Maybe a cold part of the ocean.”

Pansy snorted. She thought to compliment Weasley on her eyes, but then the song changed and it was slow and sensual. “Oh.”

They stared at each other again, not knowing what to do. Then Weasley grabbed her hand, her waist, and pulled her closer.

“Is this all right?” Weasley whispered.

Pansy nodded, unable to speak. She liked it when Weasley touched her. She craved it.

They moved about the dance floor slowly, watching each other, wrapped up in each other. 

“I’m glad we’re mates now,” Weasley said.

“Kiss me,” Pansy whispered back.

Weasley leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were soft and warm, and Pansy ran her hand over the back of her exposed neck. Her short hair felt very soft too.

Someone gave a rude wolf whistle, and Pansy glared across the hall. Draco gave her a sarcastic thumbs up. She rolled her eyes and gave him two fingers. 

“Go to Hogsmeade with me?” Weasley asked, smiling.

“Of course,” Pansy said, and kissed her again.


End file.
